A power supply, or battery, is formed of individual cells, each of which produces a voltage and current output. The cells are arranged in series and/or parallel arrays to form a power supply that is capable of producing the required voltage and current outputs suitable for applications such as power tools, hobby planes, race carts and actuated prostheses, to name a few.
When a series of cells, such as lithium-ion cells, are charged and discharged many times, a voltage difference may appear between the cells. When the cells are thus unbalanced, a voltage beyond the rated voltage may develop across a cell resulting in possible failure of the power supply.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present application to obviate or mitigate some or all of the above disadvantages.